Quem Melhor Me Conhece
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: Minha primeira fic neste site. Dean está sozinho e ferido, mas não por muito tempo. A pessoa que mais o conhece nunca esteve realmente afastada. Não é Wincest.


_N/A – Esta é a primeira fic que mando para este site. A história se passa no final da primeira temporada, mas antes de John morrer. Ele e Sam resolvem caçar sozinhos o demônio. Comentários e sugestões são muito bem-vindos._

**Quem melhor me conhece**

Dean voltava para o hotel dirigindo o Impala. Achar o corpo certo tinha sido fácil, mesmo no antigo cemitério de cidade do interior, sem lápides marcadas. Quanto a cavar a sepultura, bem, seus músculos já estavam acostumados. E, ei, ter que trabalhar somente à noite, sem o sol queimando a pele, tinha suas vantagens.

O problema foi que o espírito de Mark Walton pareceu não concordar com Dean quanto à queima de seu antigo corpo.

- Cretino...Matou a família toda e ainda dá trabalho depois. – Dean pensou, levando a mão direita até a têmpora, que estava sangrando. Um caroço do tamanho de uma bolinha de tênis já circulava o corte. – Hum...Quanta neblina...Será que falta muito pra chegar?

Seria bom ter alguém com ele para dirigir um pouco. Com toda a neblina e a cabeça doendo, talvez fosse legal fechar os olhos no banco do passageiro, por alguns instantes.

-É. E algum reforço teria sido bom no cemitério, também. – falou em voz alta, com ressentimento.

Droga, estava falando como uma garota, como uma menina mimada, como Sam. O canto de sua boca repuxou-se, num sorriso involuntário. Onde estariam Sam e seu pai, naquele momento? Dean daria tudo para saber.

-Ah! Finalmente! Lar doce lar!

Bem, pelo menos nos próximos dois ou três dias, o quarto de hotel seria sua casa. Ele abriu a porta do carro e desceu, com cautela. Neblina estranha, parecia uma nuvem borrada diante de seus olhos.

Dean abriu, após três tentativas, a porta de seu quarto. Era razoável, até. Quase limpo, a decoração em verde musgo e marrom disfarçava as manchas antigas. Sua cabeça latejava com força, agora.

Estranho, o quarto também estava neblinado. O rapaz jogou as chaves de sua querida sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado da luminária. Tirou a jaqueta, a camisa, as botas e os jeans surrados. Deitou-se sobre a colcha da única cama do quarto, usando apenas sua camiseta cinza e cuecas tipo boxer escuras. Tomaria banho amanhã, quando acordasse.

Seus olhos fecharam-se, quase sem querer. Hum... Quem sabe dormiria melhor esta noite. Uma concussão pode ser bastante repousante. Seu efeito quase tão bom quanto o do álcool, ao qual agora, que estava sozinho, não ousava recorrer. Precisava de bons reflexos, caso alguma coisa o ameaçasse durante a noite.

Chatice. Se estivesse mesmo com uma concussão não poderia dormir. Dean e Sam sabiam de cor estas lições, desde meninos. John sempre os havia orientado sobre procedimentos em casos de ferimentos como esse.

Ah, que se danasse. A única coisa que ele queria agora era dormir por 24 horas. E dois comprimidos de Tylenol. E uma cerveja. E uma bela garota, trazendo tudo isso numa bandeja para ele.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, Dean sorriu maliciosamente. Sua cabeça começou a latejar com mais força.

-Ai, talvez uma enfermeira... – seu sorriso se desfez.

Esquisito. Mesmo com os olhos fechados podia sentir o quartinho rodando ao seu redor. Sua cabeça agora doía, como se fosse explodir. Era como se alguém martelasse sua têmpora sem piedade. Tum... tum... tum... tum ...toc ...tum ...toc.. tum... toc, toc...Hein? Toc, toc?

Dean sentou-se num pulo, sua mão alcançando a arma ao lado, instintivamente.

Idiota, qual criatura do mal bateria na porta, pedindo para entrar? Mesmo assim, quem poderia ser?

Ao levantar-se sentiu vertigem e teve que sentar novamente. Decidiu tentar de novo, mais devagar e apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama.

-Quem é? – Dean gritou como podia e esperou a resposta. Talvez fosse o gerente, dizendo que o cartão de crédito havia dado problemas.

-Sou eu, Dean! Abra a porta!

Sem chance. Sam? Não podia ser! Depois de três meses sem dar notícias, sem um telefonema, nada?

Sua cabeça latejava, não conseguia pensar direito. Seria um metamorfo usando a voz de Sam? Ou, quem sabe, um demônio que possuíra seu irmão.

-Dean, abre logo! Sou eu, Sam!

Dean caminhou até a porta, devagar, segurando a cabeça com a mão esquerda, e abriu a porta. Sam estava lá, parado, esperando.

-Sam, é você mesmo! – Pelo menos o borrão que enxergava parecia-se muito com seu irmão mais novo.

-Uau! Seu poder de observação está um arraso, irmão. – Sam começou com sarcasmo ao entrar no quarto, mas logo percebeu o ferimento na cabeça de Dean e estreitou os olhos, preocupado, ao apontar para a têmpora do rapaz.

-Ei, cara, o que aconteceu?

-Não é nada. Outro dia no escritório.

Sam acabou de entrar. Dean fechou a porta e o seguiu. Queria que sua cabeça estivesse menos dolorida, que sua visão estivesse mais nítida. Que Sam lhe dissesse que tinha voltado para ficar e que nunca devia ter seguido o pai e ido embora, deixando Dean sozinho. Ainda queria seus dois comprimidos e sua cerveja, também.

-Então, a que devo a honra, Sam? Tá tudo bem? Cadê o pai?

-Ele foi sozinho atrás de umas pistas. Ele disse que chama se precisar de alguma coisa e...Ei, Dean, cuidado!

Sam, com a velocidade de um raio, agarrou Dean pelos braços antes que ele caísse sobre a cadeira, na qual, um minuto antes, estava apoiado.

-O que foi, Dean, você tá legal?

Sem resposta, passou um braço de seu irmão mais velho ao redor de seu pescoço e o seu próprio atrás das costas, segurando-o pela cintura. Cambaleando, meio que arrastou o outro até a cama, fazendo-o sentar-se. Depois, suavemente, deslizou-o para uma posição deitada.

-Meu Deus, Dean, o que houve? Você tá ferido? Onde bateu a cabeça? Me deixa ver...

-Sai fora! Isso não foi nada demais. Eu só fiquei meio tonto. Deve ser a emoção de ver meu irmãozinho fujão de novo. – Isso, muito bem, o sarcasmo o ajudaria a sair da situação embaraçosa. Não podia mostrar fraqueza para o irmão, principalmente naquele momento.

- Não, Dean, isso parece sério. Onde está o kit de primeiros socorros? – Droga, bem que Sam sabia que alguma coisa não estava legal com seu irmão. Deveria ter estado lá com ele, sido seu reforço, ficado a seu lado, como Dean sempre fizera.

Sem esperar resposta, Sam foi até o banheiro ao lado e encontrou o kit no armário debaixo da pia. Pegou-o e voltou rapidamente para o quarto. Sentou-se na única cadeira que havia, ao lado da cama onde Dean estava deitado, com os olhos meio abertos, observando os movimentos do irmão com expressão confusa.

- Vou limpar a ferida, para ver o tamanho do corte, okay? Hum, não parece fundo. Acho que um curativo resolve, não precisa de pontos.

Apesar do cuidado nos movimentos de Sam, Dean afundou a cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro. Aquilo ardia pra valer. E agora, para ajudar, começava a sentir um pouco de enjôo.

Sam trabalhou em silêncio até que o ferimento estivesse limpo e o curativo feito. Depois, bem quieto, levantou-se e trouxe do banheiro um copo com água.

- Toma estes comprimidos.

- Eu adoraria, mas não queria que eles fizessem uma viagem de ida e volta. Daqui a pouco, pode ser? – Dean não podia fechar os olhos, por causa da vertigem, porém, deixá-los abertos fazia sua cabeça doer mais.

- Quer que eu apague a luz? – Sam perguntou já apertando o interruptor. Acendeu a luz indireta da luminária na cabeceira, e ainda a virou para o outro lado.

Sam sabia que deveria deixar a conversa para depois, não queria agravar o estado de Dean e sabia que ele devia estar sentindo uma dor de cabeça infernal. Mas, por outro lado, não conseguia não dizer o que sentia, contar o que o tinha feito voltar, abandonar a caçada de vingança que fazia com o pai. Além disso, ora, ninguém deve dormir depois de levar uma pancada dessas na cabeça, de qualquer modo.

- E..an...Dean? Eu sinto muito, sabe? Ter ido embora com o pai, daquele jeito, sem dizer nada.

Ah, ele sentia, não é? Tá bom. Mas Dean já estava acostumado a ser abandonado pela família. A mãe fora embora, não porque quisesse, mas o vazio que tinha deixado nunca pôde ser preenchido. Depois o próprio Sam foi para Stanford, o pai o abandonara dois anos depois. E agora, que tinham se encontrado outra vez, os dois tinham sumido sem dizer nada. A única coisa que Dean podia pensar é que o pai e o irmão tinham se unido para caçar o tal demônio; e que não precisavam dele.

-Eu fui com o pai porque quero vingança contra essa coisa que destruiu nossa família, mas acho que erramos. Achei que você não devia ficar envolvido nisso, mas me enganei. Nós precisamos de você, cara.

Palavras... Será que Sam não sabia que tudo o que Dean não podia era perdê-lo? Ele sabia como Dean detestava ficar sozinho, sem deixado para trás.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de ficar sozinho. Por favor, não pense que te abandonei.

Ah, e mesmo assim foi embora. Dean não disse nada. Seu estômago ainda não estava pronto para uma discussão daquelas, mas talvez já devesse tomar os comprimidos. Sua cabeça estava doendo muito.

- Ei, você acha que já pode tomar o remédio? Toma, eu te ajudo a sentar... Ou não, tá legal! – Sam se afastou ao perceber a expressão do irmão, mas acabou ajudando-o com o copo de água.

Okay, parecia que o Tylenol ficaria onde devia. Os olhos de Dean agora pareciam muito pesados. Estava cansado e queria dormir. Ter o irmão ao seu lado, tinha que admitir, o faria dormir melhor. Claro que não confiava nele para que estivesse ali quando acordasse.

- Olha, você pode dormir. Eu te acordo de duas em duas horas, tá? Não vou a lugar nenhum.

Certo. Então seria melhor que calasse a boca e trouxesse panquecas no café da manhã, para começar a se redimir.

- Amanhã cedo vou pegar nosso café. Que tal panquecas?

Dean quase deixou uma lágrima cair. Precisava de Sam, mais do que de qualquer um, incluindo seu pai. Queria tê-lo a seu lado, fazê-lo rir, caçoar dele, protegê-lo de tudo. Poderia confiar que desta vez o irmão ficaria com ele?

- Se você ainda quiser trabalhar comigo, eu queria que você soubesse que eu vim pra ficar, tá? Eu preciso do meu irmão mais velho teimoso e cabeça dura.

Desta vez, Dean abriu os olhos para olhar nos olhos de Sam. Que diabo era aquilo? O menino agora adivinhava seus pensamentos?

- Seu esquisito. Sai pra lá com esses poderes de PES!

Sam sorriu. Tinha entendido que o irmão, como sempre, o aceitava como era, sem reservas. Seu sorriso cresceu.

- Não é PES. É que você é muito fácil, Dean e eu tenho anos de prática em lidar com sua cabeça dura.

- Sorte minha que ela é dura. Agora, fique quieto e me deixe dormir, vadio.

- Cretino.

Dean dormiu sentindo-se seguro, sabendo que tudo do que ele precisava estava bem ali ao seu lado.

Fim


End file.
